9 Songs
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Cuando pienso en Hinata no pienso en su ropa o su trabajo, de donde venía o lo que decía. Solo pienso en su olor, en su sabor, en su piel tocando la mía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! al final explico, **Aclaracione** s:

*-NaruHina

*-AU

*-Lemon

*-OoC(un poco)

*-Romance

creo que es lo más importante.

Disfruten!

* * *

Conocí a Hinata en el Brixton Academy, en un concierto de Black Rabel Motorcycle Club. Lo recuerdo bien porque en el instante que la vi, Whatever Happened to My Rock and Roll sonaba por todo el lugar. Entre el ajetreo de los fans emocionados logré acercarme a ella. Era más bajita que yo, con la poca luz pude notar un cabello azulado y atado en una coleta alta, bailaba con otras dos chicas a las que apenes les preste atención.

Cuando logre captar su atención iniciamos una plática a gritos, por las exclamaciones de los fans y la música a todo volumen. Hinata Hyuga es su nombre completo y venía de Japón a pasar una temporada aquí en Londres por sus estudios.

La persuadí para escaparnos a la mitad del concierto e ir a mi casa. Entre risas cómplices y besos llegamos a mi cuarto, al instante la acomode en mi cama y empecé a disfrutar de su cuerpo. Al principio había sentido cierta urgencia por saber lo que escondía bajo su blusa o de qué color serían sus pantis, pero después se volvió una necesidad tomarla, hacerla mía.

Le saque la blusa y el pantalón, y entre movimientos torpes por la excitación ella hizo lo mismo con mi playera y abrió el botón de mi pantalón. No pude evitar reír un poco al ver su ropa interior, era lago infantil pero muy tierna; tanto sujetador como pantis eran de un azul oscuro con rayas horizontales blancas. Me amenazó con darme una patada en la ingle como siguiera riéndome. No me arriesgue a seguir riendo.

Abrí el broche del sujetador y ella se apuró a quitárselo. Mientras bajaba las pantis disfrute de la suavidad de su piel en mis manos. Aun que estábamos a oscuras, la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana tras mi cama, me ayudo a grabar los detalles de su cuerpo en mi memoria; esa inmaculada y atrayente piel blanca, sus grandes pechos moviéndose al compás de su respiración, la delicada curva de su cintura hasta sus caderas. Solté el nudo de su coleta y su cabello se rego por la almohada, resaltando su piel blanca. Fui directo a su boca y empezamos con un beso, sabia a brillo labial y caramelo. Pase mis manos por las curvas de su cintura y me pareció perfecta su forma. Baje mis labios a sus senos y me entretuve un momento tentándolos, mientras le abría las piernas y mis dedos se aventuraban a tocar su sexo y sentir la humedad de este.

—Por favor… tómame—suspiró mientras sujetaba mis muñecas y posaba mis manos sobre sus senos.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hago? —disfrute del placer que me provocaba el que me rogara. Lamí suavemente sus labios y ella volvió a hablar.

—Te atare a la cama… —paso sus brazos tras mi cuello y los cruzo, me rasguño la espalda. —Y yo te tomare por la fuerza.

— ¿Me violaras?

—No, si haces lo que te digo. Tómame.

—Entonces tendré que hacer esto— sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ate sus muñecas a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera de mi cama sin dificultad alguna, años de experiencia. Mientras se divertía tentándome con sus palabras, aproveche y me había quitado el cinturón de mi pantalón.

— ¿P-pero que…?—movió sus brazos y la hebilla del cinturón golpeo contra el metal de la cabecera.

—No pienso arriesgarme, linda.

—Naruto-kun…—suspiró cuando mis dedos se hundieron en su interior y besaba uno de sus pezones. Estuve un rato así, solo estimulándola. Cuando la necesidad de poseerla se volvió insoportable, la bese.

Baje mi bóxer, me puse el preservativo, me acomode entre sus piernas, y antes de penetrarla la mire a los ojos. Sus ojos perla brillaban de ansiedad y deseo.

—Pídemelo, Hinata, pídemelo una vez más.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, hazme tuya…—a sus palabras le siguió un movimiento de caderas, incitándome. Me incline sobre ella, la bese y deje que mi cuerpo se extasiara con la sensación de su interior acoplándose a mi miembro.

Inicie lento pero cuando el placer empezó a esparcirse por mi cuerpo, los movimientos fueron más rápidos y un poco agresivos.

Jadeábamos y suspirábamos el nombre del otro. Era increíble. Me sonreía como si lo que hacíamos fuese la travesura más divertida y placentera, y es que lo era. Por momentos sentía que perdía el control de mi cuerpo.

—Más fuerte… hum—su voz delataba el placer de su cuerpo.

En un intento de que ambos disfrutáramos más; me acercaba a sus labios para besarla y ella me mordía el labio inferior, me susurraba una de sus fantasías con lujo de detalle y lo mucho que le gustaba mi cuerpo. Sutilmente me pidió que le pusiera un poco de atención a su cuello; lo bese, chupe y mordí. La hebilla del cinturón golpeo varias veces contra la cabecera de metal. Inconscientemente, ella intentaba liberarse.

—Ah… Hinata, linda, te sientes genial…

Las palabras sobraban cuando no eran suficientes para describir el placer que nos hacía estremecer en esos momentos.

Sus gemidos dejaron de tener coherencia cuando ella alcanzo el orgasmo. Verla enfrascada en su placer y regalándome sensaciones indescriptibles, fue lo que hizo bullir mi sangre y desenfocar mi consiente cuando fui yo quien se corrió.

Me sonrió aun agitada. Después de quitarme el preservativo y limpiarme un poco, desate sus muñecas. Me disculpe al ver como rascaba un poco y después se sobaba la marca rojiza que le había provocado el cinturón. Dijo que no era nada y que había valido la pena.

— ¿P-puedo usar tu baño? —se sonrojó. ¿Qué era ese repentino tartamudeo?

—Claro…

— ¡Gracias! —un poco entusiasmada salió de la cama en dirección a mi cuarto de aseo. Qué chica tan extraña. De una actitud atrevida y pervertida pasaba a una tímida y tierna.

Cuando escuche el ruido del agua en la regadera, decidí ponerme ropa limpia. Estaba por meterme bajo las cobijas cuando ella volvió. Verla con una de mis playeras me desconcertó un poco. ¿Se quedaría a dormir? Qué curioso, la mayoría de mis parejas preferían irse antes del amanecer, aun que sabían que eran bienvenidas a pasar la noche entera conmigo.

—Tome prestada esta, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No, tranquila.

—Qué alivio…—suspiró. Se recostó junto a mí, dándome la espalda, musitó un «Buenas noches» y todo quedo en silencio. Tarde un poco en conciliar el sueño pero cuando apenas empezaba a perder la conciencia y sentir lenta mi respiración, algo empezó a picarme la mejilla. Era ella y estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Dis-disculpa que te moleste, pero… ¿puedo a-abrazarte? —bien, lo admito; eso me sorprendió.

—…Si, creo que si—abrí los brazos y deje que se acurrucara en mi pecho.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos juntos. Dijo que tenía tarea que hacer y que debía volver pronto a su departamento, me ofrecí a acompañarla. Ella se negó la primeras dos veces que me ofrecí, pero acepto a la tercera, la convencí con el pretexto de pasar al supermercado cuando yo regresara a casa. Frente a la puerta del edificio donde vivía se despidió con un beso e intercambiamos número de celular.

* * *

Nuestra primera cita fue una semana después. La invite a tomar un café. Platicamos y nos conocimos un poco más. Le gustaban los rollos de canela y el cappuccino con mucha espuma. Coincidíamos en gustos musicales y muchas opiniones personales sobre diversos temas.

En nuestra segunda cita fue un poco más Kinestésica. Fuimos a un parque acuático. Verla en bañador es un recuerdo que mantengo seguro en mi memoria. Fue una tarde muy divertida.

En nuestro tercer encuentro ella insistió cenar en mi casa, termine aceptando. Me esforcé mucho en la cena y crear un ambiente agradable y ameno.

—Delicioso—casi ronroneó.

—Me alegro que te gustara. No sabía si prepararte algo dulce o picante, así que me decidí por algo agridulce.

—Pues de ahora en adelante solo quiero comer lo que Naruto-kun preparé—sonrió antes de llevarse un trozo de manzana a la boca. Charlamos de cómo había sido nuestra semana; la mía un poco monótona y la de ella muy atareada, entre la escuela y su trabajo apenas encontraba tiempo para ella. Brindamos por nuestra nueva relación.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero cuando me cuenta estaba sentado, y desnudo, en el sofá de mi sala con Hinata sobre mí quitándose su vestido moteado. Reíamos y nos besábamos.

—Me haces cosquillas—dije riendo cuando hizo un camino de besos muy suaves desde mi frente hasta mi cuello.

Se frotó contra mí. La excitación que se estaba liberando por nuestros cuerpos era casi insoportable. Pasaba mis manos por la curva de su cintura hasta su espalda, sentí las puntas de su cabello. La sujete de la nuca para mantener su boca pegada a la mía, mientras mi otra mano presionaba uno de sus pechos. Se enderezo un poco y restregó su sexo sobre el mío. Las sensaciones eran casi embriagadoras.

Me puso el preservativo y se auto penetró. El placer me cegó. Empezó a moverse y yo no quise mover mis manos de sus caderas. Inclinada sobre mí, jalaba débilmente de mi cabello. Gemíamos en la boca del otro. Por momentos quería bajar la mirada y ver como mi cuerpo y el suyo se unían, pero ella no me lo permitía; me sujetaba de la quijada y me hacía sostenerle la mirada.

Sentí que en cualquier momento me correría, pero ella detuvo el movimiento de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por… por qué paras? —me alegro que mi acelerada respiración no me permitiera expresar mi frustración.

—Ven—me hizo levantarme y me llevó hasta mi cuarto. En mi cama me indico que me recostara de espalda y ella sobre mí, de nuevo. Volvimos a los besos y las caricias.

—Hinata…

—Shh…—sentí dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, entendí al instante el doble sentido de la acción. Abrí mi boca y chupe sus dedos, ella los metía y sacaba un poco intentado ensalivarlos cada vez más. Lleve mis manos a sus cadera y quise guiar su sexo al mío, ella no lo permitió. Sacó sus dedos y las llevo hasta su sexo, yo jadee por la ansiedad. Volvió a introducirme dentro de ella y la sensualidad con la que suspiró me erizo la piel. Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era yo quien estaba bajo su control.

Sus movimientos eran mejor coordinados que antes y más placenteros.

* * *

El molesto timbre de llamada me despertó. Hice una exclamación sin abrir los labios para que se callara. El cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos se separó de mí para atender al celular, eso me irrito.

—Entiendo, voy para allá. Gracias, Carrie—terminó la llamada y empezó a vestirse; se puso una playera blanca y unas pantis rosas.

— ¿Te vas?

—S-si—y ahí estaba, de nuevo, esa otra faceta de niña inocente. —Trabajo, ya sabes.

Seguí con la mirada sus movimientos hasta que termino de vestirse.

* * *

Que tal?  
bueno, primero que nada aclaro: esta historia no es mia, es de mi mejor amigo, compañero y casi hermano Naru-chan!  
Él tuvo la idea de escribir esto.  
Esta historia es una especie de adaptacion de la pelicula para +18 "9 Songs" de Michael Winterbottom. También conocida como "9 orgasmos" en Hispanoamérica y como "9 canciones" en España.

Yo solo soy Beta-reader y publico la historia en mi cuenta(Naru-chan tiene flojera para abrir una cuenta XD), aun que si voy a escribir una o dos escenas en los próximos capítulos ;)

creo que es todo de mi parte. Aquí dejo un mensaje de Naru-chan para ustedes :)

 **""** Hola! primero déjenme decirles gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Aun que esta historia es entre un 75% y 80% solo lemon, el otro 20% tiene una temática muy simple pero cierta; el desarrollo de las relaciones y las diferentes etapas por las que pasa una pareja(romance, tristes, conflictos, locuras) y menma acepto ayudarme a compartir con ustedes la reflexión que nos dejo la historia: No existen los amores eternos, pero si los amores inolvidables.

Déjenos saber su opino, si les gusta o no este nuevo proyecto en un review, por favor. Yo y mi hermanita menma nos deprimimos mucho cuando no recibimos reviews u.u **""**

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki y Naru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! eh... las aclaraciones capitulo anterior aplican para toda la historia ^u^

Disfruten!

* * *

La forma en la que nos besábamos no era lenta ni rápida. Nos besábamos como solo nosotros dos sabíamos.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde nuestro último encuentro. Y hoy, casi a las nueve de la mañana, Hinata llegó a mi casa con una pequeña maleta en mano y vestida con ropa deportiva, argumentando que quería pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Al verme aun en pijama y un poco somnoliento, se disculpó por despertarme. Me llevó de nuevo a la cama, se quitó la sudadera, el pantalón, los tenis y se metió con migo bajo las sabanas. Lo cierto es que no volví a dormir.

Iniciamos con un beso. Conforme los segundos pasaban, las caricias aumentaban. En el proceso nos habíamos deshecho de la ropa. Ambos recostados de lado nos abrazábamos. No negare que tenerla contra mí, desnuda y tocándola es estimulante, pero ahora, el sexo no era nuestro fin. Lo que hacíamos era más para aprender los puntos débiles del otro.

A ella le gustaba que le besara el cuello o jadeara cerca de este. A mí me gustaba que me mordiera en el hombro, me acariciara los costados y me susurrara al oído.

—ah…—me mordió demasiado fuerte, era dolor y placer a la vez.

Le encantaba que mientras la besara le acariciara la mejilla y mis dedos recorrieran su cuello, su nuca, hasta sujetarla del cabello.

* * *

Era más fácil estar brincando y gritando como los demás fans, que intentar abrazarnos. Ella era un poco más energética que yo. Compartimos la última botella de cerveza que compramos y jugando le alborote el cabello. Gritábamos en coro cada vez que los miembros de The Von Bondies cantaban la parte «C'Mon, C'Mon» de la canción del mismo nombre. Eufóricos era la única palabra que nos describía en ese momento.

—Fue increíble, ¿verdad? —hablo cerca de mi oído, totalmente emocionada.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

—Atiéndeme, anda. Naruto-kun no seas malo. —pidió. Pasó mis manos tras de mí, como si quisiera arrestarme y se frotó contra mí. Sentí como sus pechos se presionaban en mi espalda y llevaba mis manos a su sexo.

—Je, prepara tu desayuno—fingí resistirme. Se puso de puntillas e intento morderme la oreja. Movió sus caderas haciendo que notara la humedad de su pantis en mis dedos. Me besó el hombro mientras ella pasaba sus manos al frente y abría mi pantalón. Me mordí el labio al saber que estaba logrando su objetico; cegarme de placer.

Cuando di media vuelta para quedar de frente a ella, me empujo contra la alacena a mis espaldas y se arrodilló. Subió lentamente mi playera hasta mi estómago y me beso cerca del ombligo y el vientre, me hizo experimentar un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Note sus intenciones cuando me dedico una mirada, la hice levantarse. La verdad no es que no quisiera que me hiciera sexo oral, pero justo ahora no es lo que deseaba.

La senté en la mesa, subí su blusa y me incline un poco sobre ella. Bese y acaricie sus pechos, jadeo en respuesta. Al enderezarme recorrí sus piernas y sentí su piel tibia. Me abrazo del cuello y la tome de los muslos, la alce y me abrazo de las caderas. Me mordía y lamia los labios, a la vez que me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

—Tómame…—me besó. —Por favor, hazme tuya—lo decía a propósito, estaba jugando conmigo. La senté de nuevo en la mesa.

Suspire cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi sexo. Se sentía muy bien. ¡Demonios! Soy yo el que está quedando en desventaja.

—Por favor… Naru—su voz estaba impregnada de erotismo.

—… No—logre pronunciar. Dejo de masturbarme y me beso, frotó su vientre contra mi sexo. Deje de intentar frenar la lujuria en mis venas y mande todo lo que no fuese ella al demonio. La sujete de la caderas y respondí al beso. Caminamos a ciegas hasta el sofá. —Siéntate…—mi voz era baja y grave. Riendo, se sentó en el reposabrazos del mueble. Le saque la blusa y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía. Bese su frente, su cuello y seguí bajando. Mordí uno de sus pezones.

—Itai desu—era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar en japonés, pero por su tono de voz supe que era una exclamación de dolor. Ahora era mi turno de jugar con ella. Deje besos en su estómago y vientre, bese la parte externa de sus muslos y le quite la última prenda. Me revolvió el cabello. Abrí sus piernas y bese su sexo. —Ah…

Lo hacía lento, suave. Y sus gemidos me hacían disfrutar de esto aún más. Por momentos levantaba un poco la mirada y podía verla perdida en placer; con los ojos cerrados y la luz del sol de mi ventana iluminando su rostro, su cuerpo y haciendo ver más brilloso su cabello azul.

—Naruto-kun…—suspiró. Era increíble saberla perdida en placer. Jaló débilmente de mi cabello y me hizo levantarme—Ven aquí. Hazlo, por favor…

—N-no tengo… protección—apenas me dejaba hablar entre besos.

—No importa—me clavo las uñas en la espalda. Me estaba llevando al límite. La tome del mentón e hice que me sostuviera la mirada.

—Ponme dentro de ti—susurre cerca de sus labios. Guió mi miembro a su entrada y la sensación de entrar fue desorbitante. Tardamos un momento en conseguir un ritmo adecuado. Mis manos hacia un recorrido desde su cintura hasta sus senos. Se aferraba a mi cuello y gemía en mi oído

—Más fuerte… ah…

—Quiero disfrutarlo—me negué a complacerla.

Cruzó las piernas en mis caderas. Esa sensación de placer me encantaba. Contradiciendo mis palabras de hace un momento, mis caderas empezaron a moverse más rápido. El placer era alucinante. Los jadeos salían con más frecuencia de mi boca. Me sonreía y yo le regresaba el gesto.

—Hazlo… en mí…

No, no lo digas, no con ese tono de voz, pensé.

Reconocí el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo.

Con la frente apoyada en su hombro, abrazados, intentábamos recuperar el aliento. Al enderezarme la bese en los labios. Me pellizco las mejillas y sonrió, fingiendo no haber hecho nada "malo". Estaba por volver a besarla cuando hablo.

— ¿Café? —no respondí, solo me acerque a sus labios. Movió el rostro y después me separo de ella. Quise retenerla pero se resistió.

—Claro…—cedi.

Caminó desnuda hasta la estufa, con su alegría de victoria demasiado alta como para recordar la timidez. Encendió una de las parrillas y dejo un pocillo de metal sobre la llama. Subió a la mesa, se recostó de espaldas de modo que su cabeza y largo cabello azul colgaran de la superficie del mueble, se cruzó de brazos, doblo una pierna y cruzo la otra. Sonrió llena de diversión.

¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

¡Lo hizo a propósito!

No pude evitar pensar en una venganza futura. Después de todo; ella no había llegado al orgasmo, se lo debía.

* * *

Lavaba mis dientes, después de un baño, cuando la vi a través del espejo. Jugaba con su cabello, se lo revolvía, lo levantaba y lo dejaba caer todo sobre su rostro.

— ¿Crees que soy rara? —preguntó haciendo gestos raros con sus ojos.

—Sí. Por eso me gustas—dije. Era la verdad.

Siguió con su juego. Cuando sentí algo frio y pequeño tocar mi espalda, supe que se había llenado las manos de crema de afeitar y me había dejado sus huellas cerca de los omoplatos.

— ¡Pareces un ángel! —exclamó satisfecha con su travesura.

— ¿Ángel? —intente limpiarme. — ¿Y en japonés?

— ¡Tenshi!

* * *

Después de darle un trago al envase de alcohol, inhaló el polvo blanco sobre la mesa repartido en tres filas.

—Esta extraño…— hablo débilmente, reí. Hace un rato alardeaba de una experiencia con los _inhalantes_. Prendí el estéreo y la música lleno el ambiente. A los pocos segundos ella estaba bailando. Movía los brazos y creaba sus propias coreografías. Reía por lo ridícula que se veía, pero eso parecía motivarla más. Hizo una extraña ondulación con sus caderas que me gusto y le pedí que lo repitiera.

—Estás loca.

—Así se hace en oriente—dio dos vueltas.

Salí al balcón de mi departamento, encendí las luces y ella me siguió.

—Y así se hace aquí en Inglaterra—dije empezando a bailar sin sentido. No me molestaba ni avergonzaba, estaba con ella a fin de cuentas. Si era con Hinata, entonces estaba bien.

 **ೋ ೋ**

Tenerla debajo de mí, sus piernas en mis hombros, gimiendo mi nombre, ensimismada en su placer y mi ego por las nubes es algo que no tiene punto de comparación con nada.

Me movía lento. Justo ahora solo importaba ella y su éxtasis, se lo debía. Yo solo era un extra para complacerla a ella. Era tan suave, tan irreal, era algo que casi podía llamarse _hacer el amor_.

* * *

Al despertar la encontré acurrucada en mí. Me regocije de la comodidad en la que me sentía.

—B-buenos días…—bostezó.

—Hola.

— ¿Por qué m-me miras así? —me había quedado embobado viendo las facciones de su rostro.

— ¿Has pensado en formar una familia, Hinata? —hable sin pensar. ¿Por qué pregunte eso?

—No. Por ahora, así estoy bien—dejo un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

— ¡Pero tengo un certificado de salud muy bueno!—parecía idiota mi actitud. Soltó una risilla.

—Tomare un baño—Salió de la cama.

A mitad del desayuno recibió una llamada de una amiga. Cuando colgó, no sé cómo, pero llegamos al tema de sus ex-novios.

—Tuve un novio canadiense, muy educado y atractivo, pero a veces muy celoso y aburrido—hizó un gesto de desilusión.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¡Pero ahora tengo un novio ingles! —sonrió.

* * *

y que tal?

eso es todo por ahora :3

se suponía que lo publicaría el sábado pasado, pero por complicaciones de tiempo no pude. En fin... ya qui esta.

Naru-chan esta muy feliz con los que le dieron su apoyo :) A demás de que esta apuradose en escribir el capitulo 3

solo puedo decir gracias. aun que se que no soy muy buena como Beta-reader, me esfuerzo, aun que Naru-chan casi no tiene errores cuando me pasa el capi, por lo regular sus únicas faltas son que se come palabras XD en lo demás lo hace muy bien!

aquí un mensaje de Naru-chan para ustedes:

 **""** Holis! muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y opiniones :3

menma-kun y yo intentamos contestar a su review pero por problemillas no pudimos. En cualquier caso, todas sus opiniones y puntos de vista son bien recibidos, de verdad.

 **SirLink:** Respecto a lo que comentaste. Primero gracias. Y si, la trama es muy, muy simple. Pero la razón por la que menma y yo queremos desarrollar este proyecto es porque bueno, nos gusto. No puedo ser más detallista ya que daría spoiler. En cualquier caso, seguiré con la idea original, y si a los lectores les gusta como se desarrolla la historia no haré mayores cambios, pero si los lectores piden más de lo que ofrece la historia supongo que haré algo así como una "segunda temporada" o un spin-off :) muchas gracias por el review y tus opiniones!

y eso también es para ustedes ;)

menma y yo queremos saber su opinión, nos la regalan en un review **""**

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki y Naru-chan


End file.
